Conventionally, a suspicious individual is imaged with using an imaging device such as a security camera in order to use it for security or as strong evidential information for identifying a criminal person.
As a system with using the security camera, there is known such a system that a predetermined place is imaged with using the security camera at any time and its image information is stored as a picture so that a criminal behavior is confirmed by displaying the recorded image information on a display in a case of a crime and/or an accident. In addition, there is known a suspicious individual imaging system (see Patent References-1 to 5, for example), in which a suspicious individual intrusion detector is provided in advance in the system, and in a case of intrusion of a suspicions individual, the suspicious individual is imaged by operating a security camera.
There is also known such a system that movement of employees is recorded as a picture by shooting a picture of their working floor with using a security camera, and a situation of an office crime and intrusion of a suspicious individual can be investigated later, as a countermeasure against an office crime.
However, in such a case that the criminal person is the trusted employee, like the office crime, since he or she is not imaged by the suspicious individual intrusion detector as the suspicious individual, the imaging system of the suspicious individual is useless.
Thus, in this case, such a time-consuming work that the predetermined place is imaged with using the security camera at any time and the picture of the suspicious employee is searched out of history information of the image information and confirmed becomes necessary.
However, it is difficult to efficiently search and check the picture of the person being the desired object in a short time.
When the object is an article, it is not easy to search the picture of the specific article out of recorded picture imaged with using the security camera.
When a status of a delivery route of a package is searched, a security camera is provided at a delivery stopping point, and the delivered package is imaged at any time. Thereby, it becomes possible that the picture of the package is recorded and the delivery status is stored as picture data.
However, when the specific delivery route status is investigated by inquiry from a delivery client, there are problems: the picture of the package cannot be easily searched out; even if the package is imaged by the provided security camera, the relation between each of packages and the picture does not become clear; and it cannot be searched out and seen which picture includes the specific package, in a short time.
Recently, in accordance with development of electronics such as a personal computer, important information such as confidential information and personal data can be managed and searched with using the personal computer. Thereby, efficiency of office work can be enhanced.
By managing the important information with using the electronics such as the personal computer, the efficiency of office work is enhanced. However, at the same time, there is such a risk that the important information and the large amount of data can be easily stolen by the user of the electronics.
Therefore, so as to prevent the damage from spreading, it becomes necessary to collect information of the suspicious individual in a short time and take a rapid action, in such a case that the employee capable of rightly using the electronics such as the personal computer does an injustice with using the electronics, and in such a case that a certain employee spoofs other employee and uses the electronics to do an injustice.
In this case, there is such a method that the image information shot with using the security camera at any time is displayed on the display and the criminal behavior is confirmed. However, it is problematically time-consuming and inefficient to search out the picture of the suspicious employee out of the large amount of image information.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 9-198577
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 10-222773
Patent Reference-3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2001-302133
Patent Reference-4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2004-5511
Patent Reference-5: Japanese Utility Model Laid-open under No. 2-108192